


Tender

by LettysLair



Category: Ninety-Nine Righteous Men (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, hooooo boy the angst, no beta we die like men, p sure that it's just implied at this point that Tiefers and Jehans relationship is non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettysLair/pseuds/LettysLair
Summary: A calmness settles over his face, his voice level now from the pitch he had minutes ago. "I want you to hold me."Tiefers brow arches at the request. "Pardon?" Like he didn't fully understand what he was asking."I want you to hold me, like you used to, before- before all of.. this." Jehan was practically monotone but he started to waver a bit at the end and he still couldn't really bring himself to meet Tiefers gaze. "Please, Perrian." He quickly added at the end, not really sure who he was saying it for.
Relationships: Emilein Tiefer/Jehan Prêtre
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for hitting me with these feels Claude! I like musing hard about these two and Claude made a GREAT post about them on his twitter @marquisdeclaude so uh here you go.

"Sure pe'tit, it's your call now, anything you want an' I'll let you do it, promise." (HA! like his word meant anything at all by now) Tiefer has that grin on his face again, half serious smugness, like he knows his actions before he carries them out. Teifer knows he still really holds the power here, Jehan is spread over his thighs with his hands firmly grasped around his small waist. He waits for the screaming, the shouts about how he hates his hands on him, working him up into the gasping mess he was not ten seconds ago. Those hands he  _ hates so much.  _ Jehan has the thought ghost over his mind to ride Tiefer, let him set the pace tonight, search for his own pleasure himself instead of having Tiefer coax it out of him.

A calmness settles over his face, his voice level now from the pitch he had minutes ago. "I want you to hold me." 

Tiefers brow arches at the request. "Pardon?" Like he didn't fully understand what he was asking.

"I want you to hold me, like you used to, before- before all of.. this." Jehan was practically monotone but he started to waver a bit at the end and he still couldn't really bring himself to meet Tiefers gaze. "Please, Perrian." He quickly added at the end, not really sure who he was saying it for.

Tiefer made a sound, like a soft  _ tsk  _ and Jehan almost immediately regretted what he'd asked for, heart rate jumping but Tiefer settled back into the pillows against his old headboard. He inclined his head in such a way that beckoned Jehan to follow him down. "Sure pe'tit I think I can do tha'."

Jehan slowly leaned down onto his chest, tensing for a moment as Tiefer resettled his hands from the hold he had on his waist to the small of his back. He held his breath thinking his hands would dip lower to grope his bare ass but they stayed where they were, resting naturally against his back. Jehan eased into the embrace like you'd ease into too hot water and slowly he exhaled the breath he'd been holding on to.

Tiefer wasn't sure what to think of it, he felt Jehan release the shakey breath, and he couldn't pinpoint why such a small thing would make his stomach knot. Jehan pushed his face into Tiefers collarbone, letting his eyelids slip shut and for a blissful  _ (ignorant) _ moment he let himself sink into that place where everything was ok.

Where nothing changed.  _ Every thing had. _

Where he was safely just being held.  _ Stop touching me! _

Where he could pretend not knowing his god fathers inclinations.  _ Hold still and stop squirming, brat! _

He had to swallow down a sob that tried to wrench it's way out of his throat. No he wouldn't let that ruin this, Tiefer hated when he'd cry, and after all Tiefer had given him this moment. It only made it harder when Tiefers thumb started stroking along his spine, it was just an idle motion and small but it was unbearably comforting.

He was utterly shocked that Tiefer kept his word, no movement to make it more, no kisses trailing down his neck, no wandering hands and fingers groping, feeling. Just his thumb rubbing soothing circles on the small of his back and the steady rise and fall of the chest under him. Jehan knew it couldn't last though, Tiefers kindness only went so far, that he knew very well. But Tiefer would let Jehan decide when the moment was over.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed but it must have been a few minutes, Jehan peeled himself off his chest and looked up at Tiefer with a rather unreadable, slightly somber expression before he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Jehan took them both in his hand and attempted to work them both up to full hardness again still placing those feather light kisses under his jaw and on his neck. Tiefer responded with a low punched out moan and a hand in Jehans hair pulling him down into a deeper kiss. But it wasn't as hard as usual. Tiefer kept his hand tangled in that soft brown hair and nipped at his lower lip while Jehan pumped them both.

They said nothing but it was obvious the tone had dramatically shifted from when this started, both too afraid to comment on it for very different reasons. Jehans movements where almost mechanical, he was going on autopilot. 

_ 'Not at all like I taught him.'  _ The thought made a bit of bile rise in his throat. Tiefer stilled, pulling his mouth away from Jehans who made a small whine in the back of his throat, and kissed down his neck. Using a tenderness often ignored the hand in his hair loosens to just resting there and the hand on his back is rubbing those soothing circles. Jehan shudders over him and he swears he sees a flash of confusion when his eyes fluttered open and Jehan starts working them over with a bit more intent behind his strokes. 

He tries to keep just watching Jehan, tries to ignore the stone that has settled deep in his gut, tries not to think about the feeling of Jehan relaxed against his chest _because he asked him to, because_ _he wanted Tiefer just holding him._ Jehan comes first, breathy moans caught in his throat as he spills into his own hand and on Tiefers stomach. Tiefers not too far behind and as much as his stomach is churning right now he can't help but love the face Jehan makes when he's brought over the edge and his orgasm is wrenched out of him almost like he's the one that doesn't want it.

Tiefer got what he wanted but the air has a distinct sour tang to it as Jehan settles back onto his chest, not really caring to lay in their mess. His eye falls on the mess of brown hair under his chin, his hand in his hair had fallen away but the one on the small of his back remains, keeping him close. They stay like that, Tiefer allowing another out of character thing to happen, Jehan starts to fall asleep on his chest.

_ Monster. _

_ You've really ruined him haven't you? Just like they ruined you. _

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write as much as I should so idk kudos and comments really go along way for me, hope yall liked it ♥ Feel free to also yell at me on twitter @LettysLair


End file.
